cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Carl
Combat Carl is a minor character in the 1995 movie Toy Story and the deuteragonist of the 2013 special Toy Story of Terror!. Physical Appearance Toy Story Toy Story of Terror! Personality Toy Story In Toy Story, a Combat Carl was seen when Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Bo Peep, Lenny and Mr. Potato Head watched Sid Phillips blow one up with a M-80 in his backyard. Later, once in Sid's room, Woody spots a lava lamp with two Combat Carl heads and one doll head. Two of Sid's mutant toys also contain Combat Carl parts; Jingle Joe has a Combat Carl head, while Rockmobile contains a Combat Carl torso. When Sid's toys show Sid that they are alive, two broken Combat Carls, both all covered in mud, rise up from the ground, awakened by the Frog. One is missing its arms and has a nail through its head, the other has a twisted body and is missing its head. The armless soldier is knocked over by a frantic Sid running back into his house. Once he gets up, he is accidentally knocked down again by Pterodactyl as the toys are celebrating. Woody commends the toys for coming up out of the ground, and Buzz Lightyear offers the soldiers a salute. Toy Story Treats Combat Carl was seen again in the first part of the Green Army Man Chants video. He was in Andy Davis's room, marching with Andy's Green Army Men. Toy Story of Terror! Following their adventures in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, Woody, Buzz, Rex and Mr. Potato Head met two Combat Carl figurines in the Toy Story half-hour special Toy Story of Terror!: a 12-inch one referred to as Combat Carl, and a 4-inch one called Combat Carl Jr. Both are voiced by Carl Weathers, although Combat Carl Jr. has a higher pitch voice. These particular figures have a radically different design from the Combat Carl in the first film, namely a more Duke-style look about him. The 12-inch figurine, called simply Combat Carl, speaks in the third person, and had his right hand eaten by Mr. Jones the iguana. Combat Carl and other toys were taken from their owner Billy when their owner stayed at the Sleep Well motel, whose manager Ron Tompkins dispatches his iguana to collect stray toys to sell on the Internet. He managed to escape at the cost of his hand, and hid in the motel for some time, living by the hope he would one day see Billy again. That all changed when Bonnie Anderson's toys were captured. Soon after meeting Jessie and warning her of the danger of the place, Combat Carl is captured by Mr. Jones. Later, Combat Carl gives encouraging words to Jessie, who was attempting to save Woody, enabling her to overcome her claustrophobia and free Woody. But before they could free the others, Bonnie and her mother arrived at the manager's desk to check-out. Jessie then deviated from the plan to open the curtain obscuring the toys from view, but Mr. Jones attempted to stop her. However, the cowgirl toy is able to fight back, getting the iguana to regurgitate Mr. Potato Head's left arm and Combat Carl's right hand, using the former to pull back the curtain, revealing the toys to Bonnie. After Bonnie collected her toys, Combat Carl and the others slipped away while everyone wasn't looking. As Combat Carl reattached his missing hand, he hopped onto the delivery truck in hopes of returning to Billy. Trivia Gallery Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Characters introduced in 1995 Category:Deuteragonists Category:Toy Story 1 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story of Terror! Characters